Techno Games 2002/Day 1
Day 1 was the first of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 18th March 2002 and served as the first episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Swimming Jigosaurus vs Turn Turtle vs Roboduck vs Bouy-Ant vs Stealth Stingray At first, Jigosaurus overtook the competition and was in the lead, but seconds in it became immobilised and stopped moving. Because of this, Roboduck passed by it as well as the other competitors to finish first at 19.20 seconds, which was a new world record. Meanwhile Turn Turtle who was doing quite well, ended up swimming into the side wall, Stealth Stingray, who was originally the slowest was now neck and neck with Buoy-Ant. Buoy-Ant and Stealth Stingray fought for second place as Roboduck had already finished, they were neck and neck. Buoy-Ant came in second in its heat to Roboduck, beating Stealth Stingray with a time of 35.97 seconds. Qualified: Roboduck & Bouy-Ant Sewme-Nator vs Nautilus Mega-Kid vs Supersonicsquiddy vs K9000 II vs Linford Lobster Surprisingly, Nautilus Mega-Kid got the better start and was moving very comfortably against the wall. While K9000 II and Supersonicsquiddy was fighting for a spot in the Swimming semifinals. Nautilus Mega-Kid managed to finish first place overall at 31:15 seconds. Linford Lobster couldn't catch up with Supersonicsquiddy and K9000 II but it kept on going despite its slow movement. K9000 ended up taking second place at a time of 49:03 seconds and Supersonicsquiddy along with Sewme-Nator broke down entirely. This left Linford Lobster to finish third place at an excruciating time of 3:28:56 seconds. Qualified: Nautilus Mega-Kid & K9000 II Heavyweight Sprint Scuttle B² vs Critter Like with its smaller predecessor, Scuttle B² shot out of the starting line at astonishingly fast speeds, although swaying somewhat it gained a considerable distance between it and Critter. Critter moved extremely slowly and had barely made it past the starting position as Scuttle B² zoomed through, albeit with control problems, and smashed the World Record in 15:19 secs. Winner: Scuttle B² Black Widow vs Ulysses Note: This was played at the end of the episode Reigning champions Ulysses didn't move at first as Black Widow scuttled its way forward, but soon diverted off track. Ulysses started moving soon after and walked past Black Widow who seemed to be struggling. Ulysses managed to accidentally teared off its "face" and boggle eyes as pushed forward. Ulysses started picking up speed but in doing so, diverted off course and ran into the concrete side wall. Black Widow was making hardly any movement as Ulysses managed to run over all the metre marks as it reached the finishing line. Some time later, Black Widow also finished. Winner: Ulysses (Black Widow also qualifying) Penalty Kick Achilles Heel Achilles Heel was able to work as functioned. It's bungee ropes sprang and allowed the wooden robot to kick the rugby ball through the posts and gain a height of 10 metres. Neil J Neil J used a weight that would drop, from being winded up via a cordless drill, from the end allowing the robot to then "kick" the ball. However, during its attempt the weight fell but the leg missed the ball, resulting in no height being gained. Neil J had a second attempt but this went the same as the first with the weight falling but the foot narrowly missing the ball. Cybertenic Cybertenic used pistons that would start from the back and go to the leg. The robot lifted its leg backwards before delivering a fine kick that sent the ball over the goal posts and gaining a height of 10 metres. Jake the Peg Jake the Peg used a realistic metal model of a leg that contained pistons to allow for perfect and realistic articulation. The robot pulled its leg back for a kick, however it slipped slightly downwards. Jake the Peg then delivered a hard kick that sent the ball over the goal posts and gaining a height of 10 metres. Kinghurst Kicker Kinghurst Kicker had a similar design to Jake the Peg in terms of using a realistic metal model of a leg that contained pistons to allow for perfect and realistic articulation. On its first attempt, Kinghurst Kicker managed to kick the ball but it only just got off the ground and mainly just rolled about. The second attempt went even worse. It lifted its leg back and kicked the ball, but the "foot" of the robots shattered upon kicking the ball. The ball only rolled across the arena. As three all robots got 10 metres, the three had to face off in a final. Natural Rope Climb Skeletron vs Streaker The reigning champions Skeletron had a slow start against Streaker who was moving. However, it was essentially all over as soon as Skeletron climbed the rope, gaining large strides and picking up some speed. Streaker was quick too, managing to crawl behind Skeletron in a speedy fashion, but Skeletron was always one step ahead and managed to get itself to the top. Streaker finished over twenty seconds later. Winner: Skeletron (NOTE: Streaker would qualify to the Semi Finals also) Assault Course A.A.T. vs Wolf Both robots shot out from their starting positions but as they entered the first obstacle, A.A.T managed to get through while Wolf got caught by the tires. A.A.T.'s lead was soon obstructed during the obstacle blocks which Wolf got through easily. A.A.T. managed to get through and was side by side Wolf as they both shoved their balls into their own goals at the same time. The two robots then came face to face with the wall. Wolf turned the wrong way at first while A.A.T managed to slam into the tires, damaging it but not going through. Wolf re-adjusted itself and soon smashed through the tires and smashed it was to a World Record finish. Winner: Wolf Stanoscloir vs Kat's Whiskers Stanoscloir got the faster start but as it zoomed past it immediately smashed into one of the rigs and got caught, allowing Kat's Whiskers to come close to overtaking it. Stanoscloir managed to free itself and got into the lead again as Kat's Whiskers also got through. Kat's Whiskers accidentally swerves around, Stanoscloir zips past and attempts the middle ramp, only to bash into the end in its first attempt before driving onto it and off the side the second. The slower Kat's Whiskers managed to get ahead and drive through the obstacle course while Stanoscloir started going through its obstacle course only to lose the wooden spear and an eye on the way, trapped by the cement blocks. Kat's Whiskers was able to score a goal as Stanoscloir charged through to attempt a goal itself but instead it misses causing the robot to turn around and fix its mistake. This allowed Kat's Whiskers to bash through the tires and get to the end goal. Winner: Kat's Whiskers Cycling Cyclobot vs Rasputin the Road Raging Raptor Both robots set off but it was clear that Cyclobot was the fastest as Rasputin the Road Raging Raptor was much slower. Rasputin the Road Raging Raptor managed to slowly smash into the wall which allowed Cyclobot to overtake it and past the first lap. Rasputin the Road Raging Raptor was eventually corrected and was on its way to the halfway point but it fell over whilst Cyclobot managed to finish. Winner: Cyclobot Wight Lightning vs Whizz Bang 2 Both robots were parallel to each other as they sped around the ring, but soon Wight Lightning took a heavy turn and smashed into the central control platform while Whizz-Bang 2 sped its way around the arena. Whizz-Bang 2 past the first lap as the team behind Wight Lightning struggled to quickly get the robot back up and running. Wight Lightning was corrected but did a complete U-turn into the central platform once again, Whizz-Bang 2 on the other hand successfully past the second lap and won with ease. Winner: Whizz Bang 2 Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Penalty Kick Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Assault Course Category:Episodes with Cycling